


Love Kept Us Together

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love will keep us together, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Before their wedding, Leonard comes by to talk to Sara.





	Love Kept Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts).



> flabbergabst asked: Are you taking prompts? Here's one No rush Captain Canary + "If you actually think I'm gonna choose another person to do this with then you haven't been paying attention." Thank you in advance <3

Sara heard a knock on the door. Stepping away from the full length mirror, he shuffled over the door in her dress. Her hand closed over the knob and turned it. The door didn’t open when she tried to pull forward.

“Don’t open it,” a familiar voice said from the other side. “Lisa and Mick would kill me if they found out I was here.”

She gaped a little. “Leonard?”

“You were expecting someone else?” came the reply.

Sara shook her head. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to talk to you before we have to be paraded in front of everyone,” Leonard told her. “Although we can’t exactly see each other face to face quite yet.”

“Are you serious?” Sara laughed. “All the rules you’ve broken, but now this?”

“Groom can’t see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding,” 

“That’s an old wives’ tale,” she sighed, leaning against the door. “You’re not one to be superstitious, Len.”

“Normally, I don’t believe in superstitions,” Leonard said. “But with everything that’s happened to us, I wouldn’t want to risk it today.”

“So you snuck over here to talk to me?”

“I had to slip around Mick and Ray,” he chuckled. “Barry caught me though. I played the same card he played with me on his wedding day, that I wanted to talk to the love of my life.”

A smile crept across Sara’s face. “Captain Cold’s gone soft.”

“Only for you, assassin,” her husband-to-be replied. “Are you ready?”

“of course I am,” Sara said. "Life has thrown a lot at me...and you...and me and you.”

He laughed at that. Both of them remembered the first conversation where he had used those words. There had been more conversation with those same words, but that one was special. It was the first time a future had ever been brought up between them.

“I’ve thought you were gone, you’ve thought I was gone. But despite it all, we found each other again. We’ve survived countless challenges together. We fell in love, got engaged, and now we’re getting married. Leonard, I love you. If you actually think I'm gonna choose another person to do this with, then you haven't been paying attention.”

He didn’t respond immediately to her words.

“Leonard?”

“Still here,” his voice came through. “I love you too, Sara. I’d say more, but I’m going to save it for my vows. But do you remember that bar in St. Roch?”

“Of course I do,” Sara scoffed. “First time you, me, and Mick went out for drinks and started a bar fight.”

“Remember the song playing when it was happening? Love will keep us together?”

“Of course.” They had made it a must on the playlist for the reception.

“It wasn’t wrong,” he continued. “Love kept us together. It brought me back to you, and you back to me. And it’ll still keep us together.”

“I believe it will.”

Sara’s phone buzzed. Walking over to the table in the room, she pulled it off. As soon as she read the message she’d just received, she walked back over to the door.

“Lisa just sent me heads up that she and Laurel are on their way to help with the final preparations,” she told Leonard. “Unless you want to get caught-”

“-I better get back to where Mick and the others were keeping me,” he sighed. “Damn.”

“We’ll see each other soon,” she promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love/Feed the Muse


End file.
